


Сказки на ночь

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссоверы с Властелином Колец и Гарри Поттером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шинпачи Поттер и Философский камень

Простой английский школьник, Шинпачи Поттер, был самым обычным мальчиком и ничем не отличался от сверстников. Разве что очками. Очки у него и правда были необычные – люди часто заговаривали с ними, не замечая Шинпачи, а некоторые и вовсе считали, что Шинпачи – и есть очки. Иногда ему снились кошмары, в которых очки становились огромными и душили его тонкими длинными дужками. Ну а помимо этого жизнь Шинпачи и его сестры Отае была совершенно обыкновенной. До того дня, когда они получили письмо из Хогвартса.  
Однажды утром Шинпачи вошёл в комнату и увидел утку. Огромная, белая и уродливая, она пыталась пролезть через форточку, упираясь короткими крыльями в раму и болтая в воздухе волосатыми ногами. В клюве она держала письмо, но Шинпачи в тот момент было не до мелких деталей. На его крик прибежала Отае; в одно мгновение оценив ситуацию, она схватила стул и изо всех сил ударила им утку по голове.

Спустя полчаса, когда утку увезли на скорой в сопровождении патрульной машины, Шинпачи вернулся в комнату и увидел на столе плотный конверт с золотым гербом. Если бы он мог видеть будущее, то немедленно сжёг бы конверт, собрал самые необходимые вещи и уехал жить на Северный Полюс. Но зрить грядущее Шинпачи не умел, поэтому позвал сестру, чтобы вместе вскрыть подозрительный конверт. В нём оказался лист дорогой бумаги, на котором витиеватым почерком было написано:  
«Уважаемый мистер Поттер! Приглашаем вас в самурайскую Школу Волшебства и Чародейства Хогвартс». Далее шёл длинный перечень вещей, которые нужно купить к школе и сообщение о том, что поезд до Хогвартса отходит первого сентября с платформы 9 ¾. Ниже красными чернилами было коряво приписано: «За опоздание – сеппуку!»  
– Знаешь, – сказал Шинпачи твёрдо, – я не верю в магию.  
– А я верю, – не менее твёрдо ответила Отае, и на этом разговор закончился.

Так и получилось, что первого сентября, пройдя сквозь колонну на платформе 9 ¾ (и предварительно побившись лбом о такие же колонны на платформах 9 и 10), Шинпачи сел на Хогвартс-Экспресс. Помахав сестре, он поплёлся по вагонам в поисках свободного места. Все купе были заняты галдящими учениками, и Шинпачи совсем было отчаялся, когда в самом конце последнего вагона вдруг обнаружилось почти пустое купе. Там не было никого, только какой-то мальчик его возраста лежал на диване, подложив под голову дорожную сумку.  
– Привет, – сказал Шинпачи неуверенно. – Я войду?  
Мальчик сел и посмотрел не очень дружелюбно. Волосы у него были кудрявые и серебристые, а вид сонный.  
– Есть пожрать? – спросил он вместо приветствия.  
– Только конфеты, – пробормотал Шинпачи, доставая из кармана пакетик ирисок, которые сестра всучила ему на прощание.  
– Отлично, – сказал мальчик, оживая на глазах. – Меня зовут Гинтоки Уизли. Давай сюда ириски и будем друзьями.

Гинтоки был немного странным, но забавным парнем, к тому же, он много знал про Хогвартс, и Шинпачи с любопытством его расспрашивал.  
– А ты умеешь колдовать? – наконец задал он самый главный вопрос.  
Гинтоки покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Сдурел? Магии не существует.  
– Но как же… Как же наши палочки? Они ведь волшебные?!  
Гинтоки вытащил из своей сумки палочку и отряхнул с неё зёрнышки риса.  
– Это не палочка, – сказал он внушительно. – Это меч.  
– Как так?  
– Всем выдают палочки, – объяснил Гинтоки. – Надо упорно тренироваться, сродниться с ней и узнать её имя. Тогда она превратится в меч, и ты сможешь делать шикай. А потом, если повезёт, можно достичь и банкая.  
Шинпачи показалось, что он где-то уже это слышал, но тут открылась дверь и в купе заглянула рыжая девочка. В руках она держала маленького белого щенка.  
– Привет, – сказала она. – Там какой-то растяпа потерял жабу, но у вас явно интереснее.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она села на диван рядом с Шинпачи.  
– Я Кагура Грейнджер, – заявила она. – Это Садахару. А вы тут колдуете?  
– Так палочками всё-таки можно колдовать? – оживился Шинпачи.  
Кагура презрительно фыркнула.  
– Палочки? Это Лунный Жезл!  
– Какой-какой жезл? – насмешливо спросил Гинтоки.  
– Лунный. С его помощью я смогу нести возмездие.  
– Э… – Шинпачи отодвинулся. – А зачем?  
– Не зачем, а во имя Луны, – объяснила Кагура.  
Она вытащила палочку из-за пояса, подняла над головой и пафосно сказала:  
– Лунная Призма, дай мне силы!  
Гинтоки сжал палочку обеими руками и выкрикнул:   
– Цвети, Бенизакура!  
Шинпачи вытащил из кармана собственную палочку и неуверенно взмахнул ею перед собой. С конца палочки посыпались алые искры, а лоб вдруг неприятно кольнуло – наверное, очки надавили переносицу. Не обращая на это внимания, Шинпачи попытался взмахнуть ещё раз, и тут же взвыл от резкой боли – Садахару вонзил в его лодыжку маленькие, но острые зубы.

– Первокурсники! – прокричала пожилая дама в мантии. – Все сюда!  
Она была ярко-накрашена и сжимала в зубах сигарету – Шинпачи не подошёл бы к ней ни за какие коврижки.  
– Ну, чего топчетесь, молокососы? – прикрикнула дама. – Я профессор Отосе Макгонагалл и я отведу вас на Церемонию Распределения.  
Первокурсники нехотя начали подниматься по ступенькам, и Шинпачи двинулся было вместе со всеми, но его окликнули.  
– Эй, очкарик! Ты же Поттер, верно?  
Обернувшись, Шинпачи увидел высокого темноволосого мальчика с сигаретой во рту. Правда, присмотревшись, он с облегчением понял, что это не сигарета, а палочка от чупа-чупса. Но даже так мальчик выглядел как настоящий хулиган. За его спиной топтались ещё двое – светловолосый, жевавший жвачку, и унылый, прижимавший к груди пакет с венскими булочками.  
– Я Тоширо Малфой, – сказал брюнет, – а это Крэбб и Гойл.  
– Вообще-то, Гойл и Крэбб, – сказал тот, что жевал жвачку.  
– Эээ, ладно… Гойл и Крэбб.  
– Опять перепутал. Крэбб и Гойл.  
– Ты же только что говорил по-другому!  
Тоширо взлохматил чёлку и махнул рукой.  
– Короче, это Сого и Джимми. Давай дружить.  
И ткнул ладонью Шинпачи под нос. Это было самое агрессивное предложение дружбы, которое ему приходилось слышать, и Шинпачи растерялся. К счастью, рядом был Гинтоки.   
– Тоширо? – спросил он издевательски. – Что за дурацкое имя! Может, мне звать тебя «Тоши»?  
Тоширо оглядел его с угрозой.  
– Ещё не хватало, чтобы какая-то помесь мочалки с человеком звала меня по имени, – сказал он презрительно.  
– Эй! У меня такие волосы, потому что моя матушка была вейлой!  
– Ну да. Врёшь ты всё.  
– Не вру!  
– Врёшь!  
– Нет!  
– Да!  
– Нет!  
– Да!  
– Да!  
– Нет!  
Эти двое могли бы продолжать так бесконечно, но их прервал жалобный скулёж Садахару. Сого поднял щенка за шкирку и разглядывал с плотоядной улыбкой.  
– Так-так, – протянул он, – что тут у нас за беззащитное создание?  
– А ну отпустил его, урод, – грозно сказала Кагура.  
– А то что? – спросил Сого с насмешкой. – Заколдуешь меня?  
Кагура сунула палочку за пояс и закатала рукава.  
– В глаз дам, – сказала она лаконично.  
Назревала драка, а то и две сразу. Шинпачи в панике огляделся, не представляя, как будет всех разнимать, тем более, что Джимми равнодушно жевал булочку и помогать не собирался. К счастью, всё решилось само собой.  
– Эй вы, придурки! – рявкнула профессор Отосе, нависая над ними. – Мы опаздываем на Церемонию! Или по сеппуку соскучились?!  
Мысль о сеппуку остудила горячие головы, и вся их компания послушно поспешила вслед за Отосе в Большой Зал.

Церемония Распределения прошла скучно. Шляпа зевала и называла факультеты так неразборчиво, что приходилось переспрашивать по несколько раз. Шинпачи, Кагура и Гинтоки попали в Гриффиндор. Деканом там была старая карга Отосе. «Старой каргой» её назвал Гинтоки. То ли он говорил слишком громко, то ли у Отосе был тонкий слух, но уши она ему надрала жестоко. Наблюдая за расправой, Шинпачи даже вспотел – ему очень-очень хотелось бы оказаться на другом факультете. Например, на Слизерине, куда отправили Тоширо, Сого и Джимми.  
– Везунчики, – сказал Гинтоки, прикрывая ладонями распухшие уши, – у них декан – Кондо. Мировой мужик, хоть и горилла.  
Когда Церемония закончилась и все расселись за факультетскими столами, Отосе представила им учителей. Шипачи с ужасом понял, что нормальных в этой школе нет вообще. Профессором Предсказаний была Катерина, мегера с кошачьими ушками, Зелья вёл Профессор Мадао, никогда не снимавший тёмные очки, Уход за Волшебными Животными преподавал Профессор Хедоро, жуткий на вид зеленокожий великан, а медсестра, Мадам Сайго, оказалась здоровенным небритым мужиком в женском парике. Шинпачи помолился Небесам о том, чтобы никогда, никогда не попадать в школьный лазарет.   
– А теперь, – сказала Отосе, – пришло время познакомиться с нашим Директором.  
Все с готовностью уставились на пустовавшее до сих пор внушительное кресло в центре преподавательского стола.  
– Ах-ха-ха! Салют, детишки!  
Звучный голос шёл словно со всех сторон, а потом из-за спинки кресла показалась…  
– Утка! – ахнул Шинпачи.  
Это была та самая утка, что принесла ему письмо из Хогвартса. На её белом теле всё ещё виднелись тёмные отметины в тех местах, где приложился кулак Отае.  
– Это не утка! – возразил голос. – Это Элизабет, мой феникс!  
Следом за уткой вперёд вышел мужчина в синей мантии, расшитой звёздами. Из-под полей остроконечой шляпы свисали длинные тёмные волосы.  
– А вот и наш директор, – сказала Отосе, – Кацура Дамблдор.  
– Привет-привет, – директор помахал им рукой. – Во-первых, хочу предупредить, что в Лес на территории школы ходить строго запрещено. Там бродят голодные ронины и инопланетные монстры, это очень опасно.  
За его спиной Элизабет, пыхтя и потея, пыталась взгромоздиться на птичий насест. Насест явно предназначался для птицы меньшего размера, но Элизабет не сдавалась.  
– А также, – продолжал директор, – хочу представить вам нашего нового преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных Сил – Профессора Хата!  
Из теней вперёд вышел низенький пухлый человек с сиреневой кожей и хохолком на макушке. Очки вдруг больно сдавили переносицу, и Шинпачи, тихо ойкнув, попытался их снять. Но ничего не получалось – очки словно вросли в его кожу и не двигались ни взад, ни вперёд.  
– Помогите, – позвал Шинпачи, но в этот момент у Кагуры в животе громко заурчало, и никто его не услышал.  
– Приве-ет, – проблеял Профессор Хата, и голову Шинпачи пронзила боль, такая сильная, что он закричал в голос…  
… и проснулся.

Шинпачи подскочил на месте и огляделся. Он был в офисе Йорозуи, за окном светало, очки сползли на ухо, а голова и правда болела. Ничего удивительного, ведь он уснул, подложив под голову томик «Гарри Поттера». Шинпачи нервно рассмеялся. Ну и ерунда же ему приснилась!  
Над кварталом Кабуки, медленно снижаясь, кружила сова. В клюве она держала плотный конверт с золотым гербом.


	2. Братство очков

Сегодня они шли очень долго – без передышек и в быстром темпе. В итоге, к вечеру все едва волочили ноги, даже белый пони Садахару начал спотыкаться, особенно после того, как на него поверх поклажи взгромоздилась Кагурайз. «Я не нанималась топать в такую даль!», заявила она. Насколько Шиндо помнил трудовой договор – как раз таки нанималась, но сказать об этом своей верной служанке он не решился.  
Наконец Гинтагорн остановился посреди небольшой полянки и объявил:  
– Привал!  
Он объявлял привал каждые пять минут, и все давно перестали обращать на него внимание. Но на этот раз Кацумир тоже остановился. Он сбросил на землю заплечный мешок и сказал:  
– Неплохое место для ночлега.  
Все посмотрели на Тошиласа. Как и все эльфы, тот был трудоголиком, к тому же прекрасно стрелял из базу-лука, поэтому его голос обычно был решающим.   
– Заночуем здесь, – сказал Тошилас и сел, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева. Очевидно, даже эльфийская выносливость имела свои пределы.  
Все тут же попадали на землю, кто где стоял. Развалившись на мягкой травке и глядя в синеющее за кронами деревьев небо, Шиндо подумал, что без признанного лидера в походе тяжело. К сожалению, они потеряли Эндальфа в пещерах Йошивары.  
Шиндо отчётливо помнил тот ужасный момент. Эндальф стоял перед ними, освещённый тревожным светом красных фонарей, его хламида была запятнана кровавыми следами губной помады. «Я не пойду!» написал он на табличке, а потом вбежал в двери ближайшего борделя, и больше они его не видели.  
Проклятый извращенец! Легко же он забыл о своей миссии! Собственно, всё Братство с радостью последовало бы его примеру, если бы не каверза Согли, связавшего ремешки на сапогах Гинтагорна и Тошиласа, пока те спали. Разразившаяся на утро грандиозная драка привела к тому, что их выставили из Йошивары, запретив даже приближаться к пещерам в ближайшие сто лет.  
– Жрать хочу! – сказал Гинтагорн, отвлекая Шиндо от воспоминаний о потерянном рае.  
– Кто у нас дежурный по кухне? – спросил Тошилас.  
Над поляной повисла напряжённая тишина – кто-то уставился в землю с таким интересом, словно увидел там гномье сокровище, кто-то насвистывал с независимым видом, и только Кагурайз продолжала хладнокровно жевать яблоко. В самом начале путешествия Тошилас заикнулся было, что готовить должна единственная женщина в отряде. Больше он таких глупостей не говорил.  
Не получив ответа, Тошилас пожал плечами.  
– Мне всё равно, – сказал он, – я и на майонезе проживу.  
– И гномов ещё спрашивают, почему мы не ладим с эльфами! – фыркнул Согли, усаживаясь рядом с Тошиласом и дёргая его за косичку. – Как вообще можно сосуществовать с этими майонезными монстрами?  
– Сдохни, бородатый, – сказал Тошилас лениво.  
– Сам сдохни, ушастый.  
Шиндо не мог не отметить, что отношения эльфа и гнома стали значительно лучше, раньше любой их диалог неизменно заканчивался разрушительной потасовкой.  
А вот Гинтагорну не было никакого дела до межрасового сближения.  
– Жрать хочу! – повторил он капризно. – Сделайте что-нибудь, пока я не умер с голоду! У вас на глазах умирает последняя надежда Гондора, а вам всё равно? Тьма окутала ваши сердца…  
– Заткнись, достал! – рявкнул Тошилас, а Кагурайз запустила в будущего Короля огрызком яблока.  
Порою так трудно было поверить в то, что Гинтагорн – наследник древнего Бушидора и последний из Самураев. Он несомненно был сильнейшим и благороднейшим из воинов, Шиндо даже иногда казалось, что он видит неяркий серебристый свет, исходящий от его мощной фигуры. Но это случалось редко, очень редко, а большую часть времени Гинтагорн был невыносимым и бесполезным лентяем.  
– А где перерослики? – вдруг спросил Согли.  
Оглядевшись, Шиндо в самом деле не обнаружил двух своих спутников.  
– Я их нашёл, – сказал Кацумир, выходя из-за деревьев.  
Перед собой он толкал Конпина и Мадди.  
– Хвастались интимными стрижками, – сказал Кацумир с отвращением. – Слабаки, куда им до меня.  
– Да, ты крут, Кацумир, – сказал Мадди, поправляя солнцезащитные очки, – сделать герб Гондора ТАМ…  
– Моих сил хватило только на клубничку, – грустно добавил Конпин.  
– Заткнитесь, ради бога! – в отчаянии воскликнул Шиндо.  
Он представления не имел, зачем эти двое присоединились к Братству; никто их не звал, они как-то сами приблудились. Толку от них не было никакого, один только вред. Высокие, широкоплечие, с редкой растительностью на подбородке и густой – в других частях тела, они были похожи, как одноклеточные близнецы. Да, Шиндо знал, что близнецы бывают однояйцевые. Нет, он не оговорился.  
– Я этих двоих не подпущу к готовке, пока они не вымоют руки с мылом, – сказал Тошилас брезгливо. – А мыла у нас нет.  
Согли тут же отвернулся – несколько дней назад он извёл всё их мыло, устраивая сложную ловушку для Кагурайз. Но в ловушку попался Садахару, что привело к неприятным последствиям, как для каверзного гнома, так и для всего отряда.  
– Может, кинем на пальцах? – предложил Кацумир.  
– Я могу что-нибудь приготовить, – предложил Согли с невинным видом.  
– Кинем на пальцах, – немедленно решил Тошилас.  
Они втроём с Кацумиром и Гинтагорном вытянули вперёд руки.  
– Камень. Ножницы. Бумага!  
Все трое выкинули камень, переглянулись и кивнули друг-другу.  
– Отлично. Шиндо, ты готовишь.  
Шиндо аж подскочил.  
– Почему это я? Я даже не играл!  
– Вот именно.  
– Это нечестно!  
Гинтагорн демонстративно начал ковырять в носу, а Тошилас многозначительно похлопал рукой по базу-луку.  
– Пошевеливайся, босс! – крикнула Кагурайз, жуя очередное яблоко. – Я проголодалась.  
Кипя от негодования, Шиндо встал и направился к мешкам с провизией. Его терзали злость и обида. Ведь он здесь самый маленький и слабый, а ещё выполняет важную миссию, ему приходится тяжелее, чем остальным! Так почему он ещё и готовить должен? Очки вдруг прибавили в весе, надавили на переносицу, пригибая его к земле.   
Шиндо взглянул на остальных через плечо. Мадди и Конпин, склонившись друг к другу, листали свежий номер «Горячих эльфиек», Гинтагорн и Тошилас уже успели уснуть под деревом, а Согли сидел над ними и, хихикая, рисовал у них на лицах что-то непристойное. Кагурайз заглядывала ему через плечо и давала ценные советы, не замечая, что Садахару, запустив морду в корзину, доедает яблоки.   
Эти наглые, ленивые придурки были его друзьями. Шиндо знал все их худшие качества, но знал и лучшие. Согли пялился на Кагурайз, когда думал, что никто не видит, а Тошилас и Гинтагорн в бою всегда вставали спина к спине. Все защищали Мадди и Конпина, хотя и считали их бесполезными. И всё Братство поддерживало Шиндо в его миссии, все они были готовы разделить его судьбу и тяжесть его ноши. Шиндо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как злость улетучивается, а очки снова становятся лёгкими, почти невесомыми. Он достал из мешка котелок и полуфабрикаты, раздумывая, что приготовить. Может быть, макароны по-флотски?  
– Шиндо-о…  
Над ним нависал Кацумир и выглядел он странно. Ну, то есть, ещё более странно, чем обычно.  
– Что такое, Кацумир? – спросил Шиндо с беспокойством. – Ты не любишь макароны по-флотски?  
– Нет, всё в порядке, – ответил тот, помолчав, – Я предпочёл бы карри, но макароны тоже сгодятся.  
Он посмотрел на Шиндо Очень Странным взглядом и ушёл. Очки на секунду снова потяжелели, но Шиндо не придал этому значения.

Шинпачи всхрапнул во сне и повернулся на другой бок, прижимая к груди томик «Братства Кольца». Он крепко спал, не подозревая, что над кварталом Кабуки, медленно снижаясь, кружит огромная крылатая тварь. Назгул, сидевший на ней верхом, по-собачьи понюхал воздух – несомненно, Очки Всевластья были где-то совсем близко.


End file.
